


Ex

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Ex, Fluff, Fluffy Crowley, Gen, Tim if you're reading this get wrect booiiiii, Verbal Abuse, crowley be mean to ex, i hate my ex, just mention of the abuse, psychological abuse, yay crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You and Crowley stumble upon your horrible ex. Crowley decides to scare them to Hell and back.





	Ex

“Shit,” you whispered and instantly ducked behind the person you were walking 

“What? What is it?” Crowley asked and looked behind him at you and back at the surrounding area.

“It’s my ex,” you mumbled.

Your head bowed into Crowley’s jacket as you tried to disappear from the world. You were scared. Scared that your ex would do something to you. Say something to you. Maybe your ex would try to rip Crowley away from you and make Crowley hate you.

“What’d they do?” Crowley spoke quietly as he watched your ex walk.

“They tried to control me. They got mad whenever I didn’t answer my phone, even if they knew I was busy or asleep. I couldn’t hang out with anyone without them getting mad. When I broke up with them, they tried to threaten me. I still had to see them at university, because we're in the same classes. They would berate me in front of the class. They’d call me stupid and say I couldn’t do anything right.” You started to sniff your nose as tears decided to build up. “It got so bad my professor had to stand in. I felt so pathetic.”

Crowley let a hiss build up in the back of his throat that eventually made itself out. He reached behind him and grabbed your hand. You yelped as he started to pull you along. You were getting closer and closer to your ex. You felt your heart drip with dread.

“Crowley, what are you doing?”

“Just trust me,” he growled. Though the growl wasn’t directed towards you, but more towards the one you were walking towards.

“Oh, look who it is? Need a guide to help you get around you ugl--,” your ex’s voice cut off. Crowley slammed them into a wall with his free hand.

“If you so much as even say another word to [Y/N], even look their way, I swear to Satan I will make you suffer a slow and painful death. You won’t like it. You sure as Hell won’t like what comes next, because I’ll personally make sure they give you the treatment that’s only reserved for the damned souls we really do not like. Do I make mysssself clear?” Crowley was beginning to hiss with each ‘s’ he dropped. You looked at him in awe. It was very, very rare to see him this angry. Dramatic, sure, but never this angry. He only started hissing when he lost himself. You were half expecting him to flat out turn into a snake at this point, but he wouldn’t so long as he was holding your hand and your ex against the wall in the other. He pushed harder on your ex. “I said do I make myself clear?!”

“Y-yes, crystal,” your ex managed to sputter out.

Crowley threw your ex to the side where they scrambled to get away as fast as their legs could carry them. Crowley watched them with a half a mind to chase after them, but he was brought back to reality when he realized he was still holding your hand.

He turned back around and looked you over. You were still on the verge of tears. Slowly, his free hand cupped your face and his thumb rubbed soothing circles over your skin.

“You are the most thoughtful person I have ever met. You make time for everyone, even when it impacts you. You are brave, so brave. You’re intelligent, one of the smartest people I know. You’re wonderful at so many things. Yes, you’re a bit stubborn, but in a good way. It allows you to be free. And I love that about you.”

You broke out into sobs and buried yourself into Crowley’s open arms. He continued whispering kind things into your ear while he ran his hands through your hair. He’d occasionally stop to press a kiss into the side of your head, but he never stopped comforting you until you were ready to let go.


End file.
